Pokemon Warrior Cats Book 1: The Clan of Charms
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: CharmClan has always been viewed as the weakest clan, but one warrior is determined to change that. When she sets off to change the views of SinisterClan, GoldClan, and SpringClan she faces the danger that all clans fear; fire, dog Pokémon, and humans. Will she succeed in her quest or will she fail miserably. My first crossover so don't judge
1. Prologue

Prologue

A rustling sound from the brush as a lithe cat pokemon stalked her prey. Moonlight shown down through the tree tops. The cat pokemon stopped ears twitching as they searched for the slightest sound. The female pokemon crouched down as she spotted a mouse nibbling a seed on the tree root in front of her. Her mouth began to water as the mouse's scent flooded her nostrils.

The cat pokemon tensed, and then pounced forward. She landed directly on the mouse, breaking its small spine upon impact. She picked up the limp body of the dead rodent a carried it back to an oak tree nearby. By one of the oak tree's roots was a mound of dirt. The female cat pokemon dug into dirt mound, and uncovered two squirrels, and three other mice. A rustling sound behind her, and she spun around.

"Relax it's just me," a masculine voice said. The female pokemon relaxed as a white male Skitty padded out of the shadows.

"Icetail you stupid furball. You should know better than to sneak up on me," the female cat pokemon said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Phoenixsoul, but we need to start heading back to camp," Icetail said to the yellow furred female Delcatty.

"I know I was just coming to collect our prey," Phoenixsoul meowed as she bent her head to pick up a squirrel, and two mice. Icetail followed suit. Then the two warriors headed back to their camp. They padded into the camp clearing and looked around. Two warriors were on guard duty. They nodded as Phoenixsoul, and Icetail headed toward the fresh-kill pile. Then they walked into the warriors den and fell asleep.

….

Meanwhile in the Medicine Cat's den

Wolfpaw slept fitfully that night. He kept tossing and turning. Then StarClan entered his dreams.

_ Wolfpaw woke in a field lit by the moon's light. His eyes widened as two cats appeared out of the trees bordering the field. One was a golden color the other was silver in color. One was a Persian and the other was a Glameow_

"Wolfpaw we need to speak with you," _said the silver cat which was the Glameow. _

"Why do you need to speak with me?" _the silvery-gray Skitty asked the spirit cats._

"Because we can't reach your leader or your mentor for some reason," _the golden Persian said. Wolfpaw cocked his head in confusion._

"We don't understand it either which is why we contacted you. You know that all the other clans think you weak, but you are stronger than they'll ever know. However one of you will have to prove them wrong," _the Glameow meowed._

"Why should we prove them wrong? Why can't they just see that we are strong?" _Wolfpaw hissed in anger._

"I understand your anger Wolfpaw, but if none of your clanmates will stand up for you clan's pride then you will always be viewed as weak," _the Persian said with utter certainty. Suddenly the Glameow's eye glowed electric blue._

"When the Phoenix takes flight the truth will be seen by all," _the Glameow shook her head as she finished speaking. _

"Was that a prophecy?" _Wolfpaw asked uncertainly. Both the Glameow and the Persian nodded._

"This is what you should tell you leader and your mentor. The one who will go on this journey to prove CharmClan is strong will soon make their intentions know. Your clan must not try to stop them from going because this cat will change the outlooks of the clans forever," _the Persian stated calmly. _

"Okay I'll tell my leader and my mentor the prophecy. When will we…" _Wolfpaw was cut off as the two cats disappeared. Wolfpaw's eyelids felt heavy. The young Skitty tried to stay awake but he couldn't manage it, and so drifted into sleep._

* * *

**_Me: Hey its me Brightcloud0915. So readers tell me what you think, but no haters. This is my first crossover ever so don't hate me if its not real good._**

**_Phoenixsoul: Yeah I really don't want to be shut down._**

**_Me: I would never do something like that. _**

**_Icetail: How can we trust you though? Your a human._**

**_Me: Fair enough, but why would I shut down a story with such amazing characters?_**

**_Phoenixsoul and Icetail together: So true we are pretty amazing aren't we? *start to ramble on about themselves being amazing*_**

**_Me: *Sighs*: Wolfpaw will you please do the disclaimer please. I'm going to go lie down_**

**_Wolfpaw: Brightcloud0915 does not own Pokemon or Warrior Cats, but she owns all the characters in this story. *Phoenixsoul and Icetail walk by arguing about who is the most amazing out of the two of them* I think I'll go and sort some herbs with Graysoul. Bye._**


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

CharmClan

Leader- Snowstar- a female Delcatty

Deputy- Fleetclaw- a male Skitty

Medicine Cat- Graysoul- gray male Delcatty

(Apprentice, Wolfpaw)

Warriors- Mintfoot-a shiny female Delcatty

Icetail- a white male Skitty

Brightsoul- a shiny female Skitty

Grassclaw- a green male Delcatty

Flamefur- a red female Skitty

Firespirit- an orange male Delcatty

Blueheart- a blue male Skitty

Phoenixsoul- a yellow female Delcatty

Apprentices- Wolfpaw- silvery-gray male Skitty

Queens- Redpelt- a reddish-orange female Skitty

Silverheart- a silver female Delcatty

SinisterClan

Leader- Duststar- a male Liepard

Deputy- Littleear- a female Purrloin

Medicine Cat- Startail- bluish male Liepard

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Warriors- Nightfoot- a shiny male Purrloin

Shadowleg- a female Liepard

Blackheart- a shiny male Liepard

Mudtooth- a brown female Purrloin

Jaggedtail- a male Purrloin with a crooked tail

Swiftfoot- a shiny female Liepard

Darkspirit- a black male Liepard

Flowersoul- a shiny female Liepard

Apprentices- Smokepaw- a gray male Purrloin

Queens- Whitepool- a white female Liepard

Emberclaw- a red female Purrloin with black markings

GoldClan

Leader- Applestar- a green female Persian

Deputy- Goldheart- a male Meowth

Medicine Cat- Berryspirit- a ginger colored female Persian

Warriors- Mousesoul- a gray male Persian

(Apprentice, Flowerpaw)

Crystalheart- a bright white female Meowth

Reedfoot- a shiny female Persian

Ghostsoul- a very light gray male Meowth

Peachtooth- a light pink male Persian

Neontail- a neon green male Meowth

Twistfoot- light brown female Meowth with a twisted paw

Lazersoul- a bright red female Persian

Yellowpelt- a yellow male Persian with darker flecks

Angelwing- a long furred white male Meowth with a long tail

Apprentices- Flowerpaw- light blue female Meowth

Queens- Coralheart- bright pink female Persian

Foxfang- a bright ginger female Meowth

SpringClan

Leader- Maplestar- dappled female Purugly

Deputy- Whitefoot- a male Glameow

Medicine Cat- Diamondheart- a white male Purugly

Warriors- Frostsoul- a silver female Glameow

Creamtail- a shiny female Purugly

Cactusfoot- a green male Glameow

Ambergaze- a male Purugly with amber eyes

Rootclaw- a dirt brown female Purugly

(Apprentice, Kestrelpaw)

Pearlpelt- a pearl pink female Glameow

Eaglesoul- a golden brown male Glameow

Patchwing- a calico male Purugly

Apprentices- Kestrelpaw- a kestrel colored female Glameow

Queens- Flightfur- a cloud white female Glameow

Bearclaw- a brown female Purugly with really long claws


End file.
